


Taking Off The Mask

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Our favorite agents are going to the First Annual FBI Halloween Masquerade Ball.





	Taking Off The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Taking Off the Mask by Brandy Hunt

From Sun Oct 20 14:45:53 1996  
I have decided to stop lurking and take up Rhondda Lakes' challenge. In keeping with the Halloween theme, our favorite agents are going to the First Annual FBI Masquerade Ball.  
This is a definite MSR with some kinky twists. You have been WARNED!!! The other three (I'm still not sure about that yet) parts will be labeled as such.  
All flames will be ignored and, if time permits, all compliments and constructive criticisms will be answered. However I must warn everyone that this story was written while a glass of sangria was being consumed. Please assume the writer was tipsy and forgive any typos or grammar errors.   
Thank you.  
Brandy 

* * *

Taking Off the Mask  
by Brandy Hunt

"Have you received an invitation yet, Mulder?" Scully asked as she looked up from her computer.

"Huh, wha...," he mumbled as he blearily looked up from the files he was reading.

"I just received an e-mail invitation to the First Annual FBI Masquerade Ball. It says that we will be receiving a memo with more details. Are you going to go?" Scully asked.

"No," Mulder answered quickly and buried his head in his files.

Scully just raised an eyebrow and went back to writing her report.

                           * * *

"Now that you're back from Philadelphia, I expect you will be attending the ball this weekend," Skinner said after they gave him their report.

"Well, sir...."

"Agent Mulder, I expect both you and Agent Scully to make an appearance. I expect to see you both and speak to each of you at least once," Skinner said with a hard look at each of the agents. "Agent Mulder, if you expect any advancement within the agency, you must learn to attend social functions. Dismissed."

As they got in the elevator, Scully turned to Mulder.

"I guess, you're going, huh?" she smirked.

Mulder just growled.

                           * * *

This was a stupid idea, he thought as he walked out of his building and adjusted his mask. It was black with white streaks outlining and accentuating his features. As he started toward his car, a limo pulled along side, and a window rolled down.

"Need a lift?" a teasing, familiar voice asked him from the depths of the limo.

"Scully?" Mulder asked as the door opened.

"Get in, Fox. And tonight," she said as he settled into the limo and looked up, "it's Dana."

He couldn't breathe. She was perfection in a cream ballgown. She was wearing a cream, feathered owl mask. Her hair was pulled back and to the side. It fell down in abandoned curls.

She smiled as he gasped for air. He was stunning. He was actually wearing a tuxedo. He looked starkly and devestatingly handsome.

"The limo is rented for the night. So we can get as smashed as we want," Dana said with a smile.

"It must have cost a fortune, Scu.., uh, Dana," Fox said.

"Not really. A friend of the family owns this service."

"Really, uh, that's pretty convenient," Fox said inanely. He really didn't know how to talk to Dana. After three years, he still didn't know how to talk to this side of his partner.

"Yes, it is," Dana answered. He was so shy, she thought. So unlike his usual self.

                           * * *

"Do you see Skinner, Fox?" Dana asked as they stared at the many different costumes people were wearing.

"No, I don't. Damn; if he isn't here, I will shoot him," Fox hissed at her.

"Shoot who, Agent Mulder?" a familiar voice said from behind them.

"No one, sir," Dana said as they turned around. Walter Skinner was manificent. He was dressed in a slightly different style of tuxedo and his mask.... It was very much like Mulder's except it had a large curved nose.

Fox was speechless. Skinner looked stunning. The tuxedo emphasised Skinner's broad chest and shoulders. He looked delicious. He hadn't felt this way about a man since Oxford, and it made him uncomfortable.

His agents...he couldn't think of them that way. They looked too good. To have something to do, he grabbed two glasses of champagne and handed them to the agents. "Drink up."

"Sir, we've rented a limo. Drink all you like, and we'll make sure you get home," Dana said after taking a sip of champagne.

"Well, I did take a cab. Hmm, only if you call me Walter," he laughed as he snagged another glass of champagne.

                           * * *

They giggled all the way to the limo.

"I think we should take you ome first, Wally," Fox gasped.

"NO, Fox NOT Wally. Call me Walter or Walt but not Wally, o.k.?" Walter managed to ask in as serious a voice as he could muster after so much champagne.

"Sure, Wally," Dana giggled as she gathered up her skirts to get into the limo.

"Goes for you too, young lady," Walt said as he tumbled in after her with Fox close behind. He used the intercom to give the driver directions to his house and settled into the seat beside Dana and across from Fox.

"God, but that was a good party," Fox sighed.

"Yes, and made even better by Colton," Dana giggled. The men started to laugh.

"You mean when he made a pass at you...and...," Walt gasped out between chuckles.

"And his date decked him," Fox finished for Walt and started to laugh even harder.

"Or when every woman in the secretarial pool decided she wanted to dance with Fox," Dana giggled. "I thought we were going to have a catfight."

"None of them asked me to dance," Walt pouted.

"Aw, poor Wally, well I think you're just as cute as Fox," Dana said in baby talk as she patted him on the head.

Fox sniffed disdainfully. "I happen to have more hair."

Walt grinned and said, "It's not how much you have but how you use it."

Fox groaned, and Dana started laughing again. Fox looked at her sharply and moved over to sit beside her.

"You have laughed more tonight than you have in a long time," he said softly. Then he attacked. Walt soon teamed up with Fox to tickle Dana senseless. They all soon lost their masks.

"OH...please stop...please," she begged as she squirmed between them.

Some how she ended up in Walter's lap. Some how Fox was kneeling on the seat with her hands in his. Some how Walt's tickles turned into caresses. And somehow Fox began kissing her.

By the time the limo parked outside of Walt's house, Dana's lipstick was gone, and all three had shared numerous kisses with each other. The driver's buzz made them jump, but with an unspoken agreement, all three got out of the limo. Dana sent the limo away.

They walked into the house, and Dana and Fox followed Walt to his bedroom. As he reached the doorway, he turned to them.

"Are you sure?" Walt asked.

Fox and Dana smiled in unison. Fox walked up to Walt and began to kiss him. The kiss was wet, deep, long, and thorough. When they pulled back to suck in a much needed breath, Dana grabbed each man's hand and pulled them into the bedroom.

Each of them began pulling off their clothes immediately. When they were through undressing, Fox and Walt turned to Dana and started to kiss and caress her as they led her to the bed. They sandwiched her between them and started driving her wild.

There was a mouth at each of her nipples; each one was pulling and sucking in different rhythms. Then as one mouth started to slowly travel downward, the other mouth traveled up her body to kiss her.

The kisses were wet and hot. When she opened her eyes, she was staring into deep hazel green pools of desire. The other mouth sucked and played with the skin around her navel before moving down to kiss her mons.

The touch electrified her body, and she arched mindlessly upward, begging for a deeper kiss. Walter used his fingers to part her lips and began to suck strongly and rhythmically on her clit.

She could feel herself hurtling toward orgasm with unbelievable speed. Suddenly she tensed; then she exploded into tremors.

When she could breathe again, she opened her eyes and watched them kiss. They were kneeling on each side of her, sharing her taste. She was so hot for them. As she sat up, they stopped to look at her.

"Where are the condoms?" Fox asked Walter.

"In the nightstand," Walt said with a smile. As Fox turned around and reached for the nightstand, Walt said very softly, "freeze."

Dana watched as Walt knelt behind Fox. Fox was on all fours on the bed. Walt threw Dana a smile as he cupped the cheeks of Fox's ass with his hands.

"Want to see something incredible?" She nodded. "Fox reach into the nightstand and get the tube of lubricant." Fox did. "Now hand it to me," Walt said softly. Fox did.

Walt squirted some onto his fingers and began to smooth it onto the pucker of Fox's ass. He added more gel to his fingers and began working one into Fox.

Fox was incredibly turned on knowing Dana was watching Walt do this to him. He knew he was very close to coming. He almost came when Walt worked a second finger into him.

"Watch this," Walt whispered as he began massaging Fox's prostate. Fox cried out and shivered. Then he began gyrating his hips and shivered. Walt pulled his fingers out of Fox with an audible sucking sound. Fox cried out in frustration.

"Fox, stop twisting your hips. I'm going to start again. Don't move or I'll stop," Walt warned as he added more lube to his fingers and worked them into Fox's ass again. He began massaging Fox's prostate once more. This time Fox held still. But as a few seconds became a few minutes, Fox began to whimper. Then suddenly he came with a wail and collapsed on the bed.

Walt reached over him and got two condoms and put one on. He grinned at Dana and handed one to her. He laid back against the headboard and pulled a very limp Fox into his lap.

Fox wailed as Walt pulled him onto his cock. It felt so fucking good. Then he felt a condom being slipped onto his rapidly hardening cock. When he opened his eyes, Dana smiled and lowered himself only him. It seemed like it only took a half dozen thrusts for all three of them to come together.

After diengaging themselves from each other and getting rid of the condoms, they fell asleep in each others' arms, exhausted and satisfied.

Brandy Hunt


End file.
